White revelations
by HeiKitsune
Summary: It's winter, and like the normal, Ragna is alone just the way he likes it. Until a Certain kata comes tackling in, and makes him take notice of something he missed a long time ago. How will he react to this old but new plan? Nothing really bad about this one...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Blazblue, my heads not this insane to come up with that story.**

**Yo! Been a while huh? A year has pasted; or about five months since I've posted any new story -_- Anyhow this story is a request of an author Mr. War (sorry for the long wait), whose good writer by the way check him out, so hope you enjoy.**

**FYI: this story hasn't gone through my beta yet, nor has my second chapter of Lone Wolf. Since his been taking too long, and I don't plan on dropping him ( the guy has college classes up his ass and has deal with some family problems.) so some of my stories won't have been looked over by him and will be updated when he does, like this one. I let you guys know when. **

**UPDATED: 1/30/13**

* * *

Winter Revelations

The white droplets of frozen rain fell on the criminal's head that was worth a whole country. His sliver mane shock off the many clear flakes that gathered in the time he had been walking in the gentle rain that had covered the once grass green floor of the forest. The trees around him had also shed their green coats for a blanket of white the dipped off the branches. A soft wind blew around his blood red coat and large sword to ripple and clank in the air. Even with a scowl across his young face, Ragna the Blood Edge, wasn't really in a bad mood; although he never really was in a good one either. There haven't been any attacks on his person; no crazy yandere robots, or insane robotic scientist, or homicidal brothers with a slight god complex to come a give him a massive headache, they haven't appeared all day.

"This usually means they're going to come after my ass later." Ragna grumbled to himself. But even so, he decide to take advantage of the momentary cease fire on this years 'Ragna hunting' and take a small midafternoon walk. It was sunny out but the large scattered rain clouds covered the suns warming rays, and the sun shower of snowflakes didn't make the below ninety temperature any better. His shoes crunched though the foot or so of snow as he continued to his unforeseen location. Contrary to what the public believed, the world renowned criminal enjoyed some peace and quiet and the forest gave him just that satisfaction, with the occasional blue bird whistling a joyful tone. Yet the growl of his stomach interrupted his walk and sent his anger dial up a notice. "Ugh, that crazy waitress; I didn't even cause the damn explosion and she tries to kick me out with a fucken broom. How the hell did she even recognize me, that damn wanted poster looks nothing like me!" Before he could damn the black haired waitress that had kicked him out of yet _another _restaurant, his stomach roared like the black beast itself causing him to groan in hunger, but not in annoyance.

"Oh well no use carrying over spilled milk. " With a sigh Ragna reached into his coat and pulled out hot bag of meat buns. After dining and dashing more times than he could count, Ragna had learned to sneak food out of the many establishments he was force to run out of, and with his jacket being naturally warm he could take the food he didn't finish and eat it at a later date. It was rather convenient, but it still was annoying to be kick or chased out because someone actually knew what he looked like form the tragedy called a wanted poster. Unwrapping the bag released a small about of steam, as if the buns have been cooking in his coat pocket ever since he put it in there. Ragna didn't know why his jacket acted like a portable heater; he could blame on his Azure Grimoire that did give off a small amount of heat, weather he was fighting or not, or it could just be really hot headed. But he didn't like kissing a gift horse in a mouth, so he picked one of the largest buns in the bag and started to chow down on his long awaited meal.

"Geh!?"

Well, he would have eaten if it wasn't for the tan blur and a squeal of "Nyah! ~" that tackled him to the snowy ground below. With groan and a squinted eye, Ragna tried to get a good look at his assailant that sat on his waist. The long tan hoodie jacket and long light blonde brads that fell though the holes of the jacket he knew, the large cat paw shaped hands that held his lunch, the large red circle, which every assumed were eyes, and the large fanged smile that seemed to encompass the whole pitch black face made Ragna sigh in exasperation and the oncoming headache.

"Ishitakimasu~!" Said Taokaka as she munched on Ragna's food.

Said victim looked at Tao with and annoyed glance, "Ugh, Tao what are you doing here?"

Hearing her name Tao looked at her perch she was currently housing and smiled brightly or however bright one smiles when the only thing you can see is a row of very sharp teeth.

"Good guy! What are you doing here nyah~?"

Ragna sighed, "I would tell you if you got off me."

With a quiet, "Oppsie." Tao hopped off Ragna's waist as he stood up and dusted the snow he became covered in. He went to go pick up his bag of meat buns that fumbled out of his hands, only to find them in the paws of Tao as she munched happily at them.

"Oi, Tao that was mine!" Ragna raged at the little Kaka, who smiled warmly and offered him a meat bun. Ragna looked at the dough full of meat with some mild anger, but he knew he couldn't stay mad at his old friend. He took the meat bun, taking a large bite out of it he restarted on his leisurely walk in the snow fall, Tao gleefully in tow.

"So," Ragna asked between bites, "What are you doing out here in this weather, Tao?"

Tao, who was devouring Ragna's lunch, looked at him with big red eyes and large smile. "Oh! Tao was chasing a giant salmon when this big rice ball dropped in Tao's way so Tao beat up it up ~Nyah! And then-" Tao continued to tell her story with many exuberant waves of her arms and antics which Ragna didn't mind much; although he still wondered where she get all that energy..

"Wait." Ragna interrupted her story as he noticed something odd about her story. "You were fighting a talking evil chocolate bar?"

Tao nodded her head vigorously along with the barbeque meat bun in her mouth, "Mph! nmph tiphm nmph mph!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Tao." He finished off his meat and dug in the bag for another. "Um Tao, you sure this wasn't a dream or something?"

Tao looked at him cutely with a titled head, then titled back to catch her meat bun as she tossed it in the air. After devouring it whole she gave thoughtful expression, "Nnyyaahh~? A dream? But it felt so real, I thought I had become the greatest fighter ever nyah~…"

Ragna chuckled slightly, "More like food fighter."

Tao was about to respond but a cute 'achoo~nyah!' from her nose stopped her. Ragna turned to her with that rare face of concern that he barely shows to anyone.

"Oi Tao how can you be cold? Aren't wearing something under that big coat?"

Tao titled her head, "Wearing what?"

"Ugh…" the outlaws face flushed red at the meaning of the little cat's words. He quickly took off his jacket and dropped over Tao. "Here, if you catch a cold it'll just gives us both a headache."

Tai looked at Ragna form under his coat, and then smiled brightly. "Thanks good guy!"

She put the coat on, but she paused as her nose twitched, smelling a familiar scent.

"Sniff sniff sniff, nyah~?" Ragna looked at her with a scowl.

"Oi are saying I stink?" It wasn't his fault really, running form crazed brothers and a world organization didn't really give one time to shower.

"Hmm, Good guy smells like matey.." Tao resumed sniffing his jacket in her immense curiosity.

"Eh matey as in pirates?" Ragna finished off another meat bun and was about to start on another.

"Eh? Pirates? No matey isn't a pirate matey's Tao's mate nyah~!"

It would be a wonderful story to hear on how the great Ragna the bloodedge nearly died from choking on a meat bun.

"Gack!? Cough cough ugh…" Ragna banged his chest while Tao patted his back to help.

After being revived, Ragna looked at Tao with surprise, not that he couldn't see Tao being with someone, he just couldn't believe that she had actually had one.

'_Must be some food loving nut like her.' _Ragan thought in humor.

He was about to ask more on Tao's new found love life when he noticed the snow dropping were starting to fall more frequently now. He looked at the sky ahead of him to see black and eerie puffs that encompassed the sky.

"Crap, looks like a storm." He turned to his feline companion who was looking at the sky thinking the same thing.

"Come on Tao, we better find some place to hang out before this storm hits."

Said cat nodded her head in agreement, "Nyah~! Right good guy, Tao knows a great place, follow Tao!" With a second thought Tao ran off, with both Ragna's jacket and food.

"Oi Tao wait up!" Ragna chased after her.

* * *

Using some sticks he found, Ragna lit up the cave with fire. He had chased Tao nearly a mile to get to a cave in the middle of nowhere. But it was better being out in the blizzard that was going on outside. The sound of the harsh cold winds echoed off the walls, Ragna didn't feel much of it, he didn't know if it was because of the black beast of the fact he was part vampire but Ragna barely felt any cold form the storm outside, even without his jacket, however Tao was a different story. She shivered heavily and sneezed every now and then, apparently not even Ragna's heater of a jacket could keep her warm.

'_Seriously what is she wearing under her jacket to be that cold. A-Actually is she even-' _Ragna shook his head at those thoughts. Standing up Ragna allowed his older brother instincts to kick in. He walked over to Tao and sat down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed a little to generate some heat. Tao sighed contently and snuggled in Ragna for some more warmth.

"Nnaayyhh~ thanks good guy!"

"Yeah yeah don't mention it…" he turned his head, embarrassed. He hadn't done anything like this with another girl except his sister Saya, so he felt very out of his element. But he didn't have to worry about Tao coming on to him or anything of the sort since she has a mate.

'_Speaking of which…' _Ragna thought.

"Hey Tao, this 'mate' of yours, what he like anyhow?" He was really curious on who was Taokaka's mate.

Tao perked up at the thought of her lover(?). "Oh, matey's a nice person, almost as nice as good guy, but he yells a lot too and he has very spiky hair!"

"Uh huh…" Ragna was really starting to doubt the truth to Tao's mythical boyfriend. "So what made you like the guy in the first place, it can't be his yelling."

For some reason Tao started to drool, with scared the man worth a country.

"Um Tao….?"

"Meat bun!"

"Huh?" Normally Ragna could understand Tao's random outburst, normally…

"Matey gave Tao her very first meat bun Nyah~! It was soooooooo gooood…."

"And she's gone again…" He watched as his friend drool her way into a daydream of meat buns and her mate. However for some reason Ragna wasn't surprised by Tao's reason for falling in love with her man like that; food was the easiest way to make her like you, so if this guy were to give her first meat, well he didn't know whether to feel sorry for him or wish him good luck.

"Sounds like you really like him huh?"

Tao shook her head vigorously in agreement, "Yup! And as soon as Tao finds him Tao going to marry him!"

"Wait find him? You don't even know where the guy is!?"Ragna nearly screamed.

"It's ok Good guy Tao has his scent so Tao will find him!" Ragna sweat dropped at Tao's bold declaration.

'_Dose she ever think things through….'_

"Hey," he asked, "You said I smelled just like the guy, maybe I've met him somewhere before. Beside the spiky hair what else can you tell me about him? I'll look out for him or something."

Her response was a title of the head and a cute "Nyah?"

His response was a smack on his forehead and a groan. "Let me guess, you don't know?"

"Nyahhh!~Tao's sorry good guy, but Tao was very young when she met matey so she barely remembers what he looks like!" Tao's ears flatted in depression, and Ragna sighed.

"Ok Ok, look I am not mad." He tried to console her, speaking as softly as he can and rubbing her slightly, he was stunned when she started purring when her ears perked up. Ragna just shook his head with a humors smile on his face.

"Hey how old were you when you met this guy anyhow?"

Tao brought her cloaked covered hand, or paw to her nonexistent chin, "Nnnnaaayyyhhh….Tao thinks she was threeish when she met matey…"

'_About three how wow that's pretty-wait a minute…' _ Ragna's face paled at a sudden thought.

"Um Tao?"

"Nyah~?" she looked up at him with her large red eyes.

"You said this guy gave you your very first meat bun right? Did he uh cook it by any chance?" Ragna was very nervous at her answer.

"Yup! Matey cooked it all by himself! Which was very strange to Tao since only girl's cook Nyah~."

He didn't replay, he was too busy self-imploding.

'_ . shit…' ._

Suddenly memories of a night alone cooking by himself the forest because Jubei called it 'survival training'.

* * *

_A 15__ year old Ragna poked the blazing embers with a stick to help along the fire that heated the home made wooden pot that held his dinner for the night. _

"_God damn fur ball! First he drops a boulder on me then he leaves me in these shity woods!" It was another day of training for Ragna and he was currently thinking of strangely his furry teacher. Jubei had knocked Ragna out with a boulder and left him in the woods with a note and a knife saying "good luck!" with a picture of a chibi Jubei giving him a peace sign; Ragna tore that up a long time ago. _

"_I swear the next time I see that fuzzy dust rag I gonna-Gak!?" Ragna's threat was swiftly ended by small tan object that had tackled him to the ground. With a curse and a groan Ragna lifted his head to see a tiny black face with round red eyes and large fanged smile. _

"_Oh pin head person! What are you doing here nyah~?" _

"_Ah god damnit…" He let his head hit the rock behind him, __hoping to knock himself out before his impending headache kicked in. The tiny objec__t on his stomach was the same little kata he met a week ago, Taokaka._

"_Ugh what are you doing here you annoying little fur ball?"_

"_Ah!" Tao suddenly remembered what she was doing and jumped off Ragna's stomach and hid behind his head._

"_Oi! What the hell are you doing ya little pest!?" Ragna jumped up and tried to shake off his new head ornament only to find that said ornament had abrasiveness of super glue. _

"_Nnyyaahh~ Tao's heads all spiny…." Was her delirious reply as her head spin form the vigorous shaking of Ragna's head._

"_What the hell are you doing here!? And get the fuck off me!" The young Ragna yelled and cursed at the little kata, but she merely shook her head to erase her dizzy feeling, and then looked around the area for danger. _

"_Tao thinks coast is clear but she could be anywhere nyah~…."_

_Tao whispered to herself, although she had forgotten that she currently housing Ragna's head. _

"_Who are you hiding form?" He asked with more curiosity than concern. _

_Tao fell off __Ragna's__ head, much to his relief, and landed gracefully on the ground. She turned to him, he large smile plastered on her tiny face with __pride. _

"_Torakaka's chasing Tao, so Tao's hiding nyah~!"_

_Ragna glared at the tiny kaka, "Well go hid somewhere else, I am busy." _

_He walked back to his very important food that was cooking over the wood fire and turned his back to Tao who titled her head with a small "nyah?" in curiosity._

_Ragna opened the lid on his homemade wooded cooking pot to check on his dinner. _

"_Hmm, yup just about ready."_

"_What are you doing pinhead person?"_

"_Gah!?" He shirked when Tao appeared on his shoulder he red eyes brimming with curiosity at the two round objects in the pot that steamed and simmered, giving off a delightful smell that cause Tao to drool slightly. _

"_Hey didn't tell you to leave!? And stop drooling on-" _

_*__**GGGRRROOOWWWLLL***_

_Ragna had heard many sounds in his young life but that unholy monster was definitely new to him. He looked on his shoulder at the source of the sound, Tao._

"_So tiny and yet…" he really could comprehend how that sound could have come from the tiny kaka girl._

"_Nnyyaahh~ Tao's hungry…"_

"_Oh really I never noticed…" Ragna sighed, for some reason he felt very tired. _

_There were two meat buns in his pot, one for today another for towmorrow. He looked at the little kata who is still drooling and staring at his food; he was surprised__ she didn't out right ask him to for his food, normally she does. _

'_Maybe she doesn't know what they are…' was what he thought._

_He looked at the meat buns and deiced, he didn't know whether it was because of his brotherly instinct, which he thought he had discarded a long time ago, or he just wanted her to leave her alone but he did what he had to. _

'_Looks like I am hunting towmorrow…' using a stick, Ragna skewed one of the meat buns and brought it to Tao, who looked at him, bemused._

"_You're hungry right?" he demanded, not looking at her, "Here take it; carful though it's hot." _

_Tao looked at him for a second, then let go a large fanged smile. _

"_Thanks!" she took the meat bun and looked at it, with curiosity. _

"_Um pinhead person, what is this?" _

"_Eh? So you never really heard of a meat bun before?" Ragna blew on his meat bun on the stick._

"_Meat bun nyah? ~" Tao brought the new food to her nose and sniffed it. It smelled like meat which she liked but it also smelled like dough. She liked cookie dough, but this dough didn't smell that sweet, but it didn't smell bad either, and in Tao's book that meant it was delicious. She took a bit of it, and froze. _

_Ragna watched the wired exchange between kata and food. When he saw Tao freeze, he thought for a second that meat buns may have poisonous to kata's; he wouldn't know he only met few of them and they all gave him headaches. But that though changed when Tao opened her mouth and swallowed the rest whole. Ragna was surprised she could open her mouth that wide, it scared him slightly all those teeth. _

"_Wow this sish sooooo gooood!" Tao squealed with ecstasy. "The meat so tender and juicy and the dough soft and fluffy and and..." _

_Ragna stared at mild amusement at how she sent into great detail on her dinner._

"_Nyah! Pin head person Tao wants more meat buns!" She jumped on Ragna's back demanding more food form him, while he sighed and snuffed out his embers. _

"_I don't have any more, look it's late and I am beat. Good night." He shrugged Tao off with an and curled up on the hard forest floor. Tao however wasn't anywhere near sleepy. _

"_But Tao wants more meat buns nyah!"_

"_Agh! Then marry someone that makes them or something now go to sleep!" _

"_Ok." Tao surprisingly agreed and cuddled up to Ragna for warmth for the chilly night, however Toa still wasn't ready to sleep yet._

"_Then Tao will make pin head person her mate ok matey!" _

_Ragna respond replied tiredly, "Don't say unnecessary things…"_

* * *

Ragna was at a loss for words, he replayed the memory over and over in his heads, trying to comprehend if it was real of a false one; it wasn't.

'_T-Tao thinks I am her-her husband!?'_He tried his best to keep his shock internal so he wouldn't scare Tao with a girlish squeal.

'_Wait, wait wait wait wait! How could she think that!? I didn't even agree to it back then!...Although it was really a no either….B-But still! I was half asleep and Tao was really annoying me back then; I would have agreed to hump a tree, but doesn't mean I'll do it!' _

Ragna the bloodedge was sweating at the thought of holy matrimony.

'_Ok calm down Ragna, it's a simple fix…' _Ragna thought this but made the mistake of looking at Tao and large innocence reds that looked at him with no hate or malice. Tao noticing his staring titled her head and stared back with the cute naivety of a child.

"Nyah?" and the final blow was stuck.

'_Like hell it is!' _Ragna turned his head, his guilt swelling inside him like a grenade.

'_Ugh how am I going to tell her that I- we- I mean-It's just that…' _he fought with his inner reason trying to come up with a sense able answer to his marriage problem. Many plans and schemes buzzed around; one was about changing his name and living in another country for the rest of his life, but none of them seemed right, that was until something weather it was his rational mind or not, spoke saying 'why not?'

For some reason that phase echoed in his ears, 'why not….' Thinking back, he wondered why marriage has never crossed his mind before, it could have been the fact that all the women either reminded him of his sister, were bat shit crazy, or he just didn't understand them. Also there was the fact of his whole revenge plan of killing that sick bastard Terumi, the thought of settling down never really came up, but even if he did plan to have a real life someday, who would be willing to jump the broom with him. He was Ragna the bloodedge, most women were terrified of his name alone, and his personality isn't too great either, and he didn't even count how the wife would survive her insane in law of a brother…

'Why not…' the thought crossed his path again, 'why not marry Tao' was what it was saying, and he was slowly starting to agree with it. She's probably the only one that doesn't want to kill him and she really isn't that hard to figure out; just give her food and she'll be happy for the rest of her life, or the next ten minutes. Although as that thought crossed his mind a short memory replayed itself.

He and Tao were at a restaurant one day and while she was eating he her heard her call him Rawgnya instead of Good guy like she normally does, and when he looked at her eyes were different. They still had that bouncy childhood innocence that she would never get rid of, but there was something, truthful about them. He tried to ask if she knew the difference but they had to run since he couldn't pay the bill, again. He didn't bring it up after that but now maybe she does know the difference and maybe she knows his matey, or maybe she doesn't.

'_Ok maybe she's just as confusing as any other girl.. .' _Ragna thought with a headache. But he still thought along that why not lines, and looked down at Tao who yawned and snuggled deeper into his shoulder. And that's when he saw it, an image of him in a large kitchen with an white apron on cooking a massive amount of meat buns with a tiny grin on his face, while Tao, a bit older, played with five white hair little Kata kittens.

'_T-that doesn't sound too bad…' _His face flushed pink at the embarrassing yet homely thought of it. _'M-Maybe after all this is over, I'll ask her myself.'_

"Ne Good Guy?"

Tao's sleepy voice brought Ragna out of his daydream

"Huh?" His was still cooking the meat buns.

"You're going to help me find matey right?"

When Ragna looked at her he saw the same type of emotion he saw in her infinite red pools that day on the restaurant. He knew, indirectly, she was telling him the same thing she had told him all those years ago in the forest. But this time she was asking him instead of just telling him; must have matured a little over the years. Love was a strange subject for Ragna, more so for Tao, and he knew this, but that same voice that said 'why not' is saying _'Don't you of all people deserve a little innocence in your life?' _

Ragna smiled warmly, a smile he has not done since he was with Saya, and Tao found her hood a bit hotter than normal and he heart nearly beat out of her chest at his smile. He brought her closer to him a set his head on top of her.

_'Fuck yeah I do.' _Ragna responded to his inner thoughts.

He spoke to Tao in the softest tone he could muster, "Don't say such unnecessary things…"

Tao, for once, was silent in her response, although her red face was more than a response to Ragna. She just sat as close as she could and waited out the storm with her mate.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Bad? Or Good? Tell me in your reviews ok?**

**Oh and I am working on the second chapter of White Ambitions and plan on post the second chapter to Lone Wolf sometime today or towmorrow so look forward to them. **


End file.
